


Buzz

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP UKUS involving bondage and a vibrator. That’s all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

"Comfortable?"

America gave England a withering "fuck you" glare and shrugged his shoulders as best he could with his hands taped to the newel post in front of him. There was an ugly pop and England stopped his fussing with an extension cord to crouch down next to America and look at his shoulder.

"That didn't sound good."

" 's f'ne," America slurred heavily around the modest ball gag in his mouth, and he rolled his shoulders again to show he wasn't hurt.

"If you say so." England went back to the extension cord and surveyed the ramshackle layout before him. He'd hoped for something with a bit more finesse when America had dumped the wand vibrator in his lap and said "Tie me up and use this", but it turned out that there were few America-proof places where that could be accomplished. A quick exploration through the house showed that everything England could possibly strap him down to would be too easily broken, so they'd improvised, and the results were arousing in their seediness.

Wearing only a white t-shirt, America was half-lying awkwardly on the carpet in front of the corner of the staircase railing on the second floor. His wrists were bondage taped to the newel post, forcing him to stay in an almost sit-up position or else let all his weight pull at his arms. England could see he was struggling with it, stomach muscles clenching and releasing as he tested for the happy medium. His legs were opened in a steep V thanks to the additional layers of tape tethering his ankles and the crooks of each knee to the posts of the staircase. He could probably still snap the wood and free himself, England noted, but it was more challenging here than it would have been against the legs of the kitchen table or the posts of his bed. It was difficult to see with America so close to the post, but there was a slim plug in his ass, and even though it had been in for a while during England's labour with the tape, America was still half hard and too pleased with himself. The real stroke of genius to this set up was the vibrator taped to the base of the newel post, soft, round head pressed teasingly against America's balls. Unfortunately, England had had to stick a book between the handle and the post to make the head of the wand stick out far enough to be of any use, but at least it was a copy of "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" and not something by a fine, upstanding British author. England's reverence of books in general almost overrode his desire to see America squirming against the vibrator, but the makeshift nature of it fit the mood, with the poor lighting of the landing and America's uncombed hair and un-vacuumed carpet.

"We'll just get this plugged in, then. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Uh huh." America nodded his head with exaggeration and tried to move against the post to convey his impatience.

"Stop wiggling or I'll turn it on high right from the start!"

America slurred something that might have been "Sounds good to me", but quickly lost the will to talk back as England turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting. He shuddered as if he were cold, then melted, hanging his weight from his arms as long as he could before it hurt too much and he had to sit back up.

England leaned against the staircase railing and smiled smugly, watching America get completely hard again within seconds. He was too easy. There were days that England swore an errant breeze was all it took to get America aroused, and while England certainly wasn't complaining (there were definite benefits to having a relationship with someone with boundless sexual energy), it sometimes meant things were over before they truly began. Knowing full well that he did it on purpose, England mused that America never lasted long and it didn't look like this time would be any different if the way he was curling his toes and trying to rock himself against the post were anything to go by. England had never understood the mindset that more was better, not even when it came to orgasms. America liked to pop off as quickly and frequently as possible, whereas England would much rather build up and torture one good, solid climax out and then reward himself with a beer or a nap. Preferably both.

"That's how old people have sex," he could hear America wheedling in his mind, and England glared down at his dopey face, eyes nearly closed and cheeks and the tips of his ears a hideous shade of pink.

"Don't cum."

America opened his eyes enough to roll them and jerked against the vibrator rebelliously.

"That wasn't a suggestion, love."

England must have used just the right tone because America sighed moodily through his nose, but stopped fidgeting and dug his toes into the carpet to steel himself.

"And you'll drop the attitude, if you know what's good for you. It wouldn't bother me one bit to leave you done up like this." It was a hollow threat when they both knew that America would have little trouble freeing himself if he wanted, so England bent over and turned the vibrator up to medium speed. "I'd have to take this away, though, and I think we both know you would hate that."

America flat out whimpered, and England felt the familiar surge of arousal that came with seeing the typically bratty boy so helpless. The wood posts creaked as America tried to draw his knees together and move himself away from the vibrator, but it did no good and his thighs started to twitch violently. England knew from countless times before that that meant he was focusing on doing what he was told, and he basked in self-satisfaction. No one else got to tell America what to do, no one else got to see him undone in so many ways, in every way, and that was a powerful drug to England. Sexually or not, there were a million perfect little things that America did that no one else would ever know about and even with his ego swelling with each one of America's stifled moans, England had to count his blessings that things had turned out the way they had.

Whining louder with each passing second, America was driving England crazy with all his tugging and bucking. He could never stay still, not even while asleep, but while his night-time squirming was annoying, the jerky, rolling motions of his hips and stomach as he struggled with his need to stay pressed against the vibrator and still not cum were beautiful in their desperation. England unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing his underwear down just enough that he could touch himself. America stopped thrashing his head back and forth and craned his neck to watch, and England could swear he was pouting around the ball gag. He probably thought England was being unfair and selfish, but England hardly cared and stroked himself faster.

As nice as America's cock was- and it was incredibly nice- England was much more focused on his face. America had never been adept at controlling his facial expressions even when he wasn't being mercilessly fucked, so every flash of pleasure and flick of pain registered before he had the presence of mind to stop them. His eyebrows twitched and drew together and arched, his cheeks got redder and hollowed whenever he swallowed the excess of saliva leaking past the gag. It was probably just a trick of the light, but England could have sworn his eyes went crossed for a moment. He hoped they hadn't, because then this entire encounter would be funny instead of erotic, so England distracted himself by letting go of his own cock and crouching down to watch the vibrator buzz harshly against tender skin.

He was a little surprised by the veritable puddle of pre-come that was spreading itself on America's lower belly as he twisted and heaved. England had never seen him excited enough to warrant such an amount of the shiny, clear mess and it was with gentle fascination that he stroked a finger across the head of America's cock to catch a smear of fluid. America screeched and tried to kick the rails to get away, but England pretended not to notice and instead rubbed the pre-come between his finger and thumb, licking it off when he was done playing with it. Gurgling desperately, America was attempting to curse at him with the gag in his mouth, so England flicked the base of his cock. America flinched, but got the message and froze, breathing wildly through his nose.

"There's a good lad." England patted America's shaking thighs they way he might a dog or the head of a small child- sweet, but superior. He ran a nail up America's cock, angling it just enough that it would scrape slightly, then fingered the head again. England thought that might be the end of it as America shouted against the gag and wrenched his whole body forward, but he didn't orgasm, and England was borderline impressed.

"You're doing well, but you know I hate it when you show off. Humility is the much more attractive trait to me, dearest." England turned the vibrator on to the highest speed and for a moment, America just glared at him and shook his head. It wasn't the signal to stop, lacking the right motions, so England knew it was just rebellious and stubborn. That made it all the better when America broke down and threw his head back, keening against the gag so violently that he choked on his own spit.

A worried sourness settled in England's stomach and he undid the straps of the gag and tossed it aside, wiping America's saliva drenched mouth with the cuff of his shirt. America gasped and swallowed, coughing his first few breaths until he could take the deep ones he needed to keep on yelling.

"What'd you take it for?" He grunted and grit his teeth.

"Don't be pissy. You sounded like a dying animal. It was putting me off."

"Liar."

"Watch your mouth."

"F-fuck you, England! Fucking- oh god-"

America arched so far back that the top of his head almost touched the carpet. England had no idea how he could be flexible enough to do that, but the exaggerated bow of his body and the harsh strain of his muscles was stunning. He was tempted to lean over and bite the wicked pulse showing plainly in America's neck but he went back to jerking himself off instead.

"I c-can't."

"Pardon?"

"I c-an't anymore. I'm gonna f-fucking blow- ah, shit!"

England's free hand flew out to turn off the vibrator and then grip sternly at the base of America's cock. America inhaled sharply and nearly pulled his shoulders out of their sockets.

"Ow ow ow ow ow please just let me, I need to-"

"Shut up. You don't decide when you get to finish. I didn't say you could, so you can't. Now pull yourself together before I wrap your cock in tape and leave you here."

"Fuck you, oh my god!"

America's face scrunched up as he concentrated on directing his energy away from orgasm and England let him struggle with it for a few moments before letting go of his erection.

"Shh, shh, darling. You're doing just fine. It's all better now, see?"

"All better, my ass. I'm still hard as a fucking rock and this shit's startin' to hurt."

England clucked his tongue and tweaked America's nose. "Such a dirty mouth. I ought to have you suck me off for being so rude." America groaned needily at that and England arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Just shut up and lemme have it."

It turned out that America's current position was not optimal for cock sucking. He couldn't turn far enough over his shoulder and it hurt his arms too much to try to lean back and take it upside down. In the end, England had to awkwardly squat over him and thrust in and out of his mouth. It felt good enough, but he was painfully aware of how un-sexy it looked, so his enjoyment was short-lived. England fisted America's hair and gave a few particularly hard thrusts to the back of his throat, just to assert his dominance, but disentangled himself when America started coughing.

"Can I finish now?"

England turned the vibrator back onto full power, shouting over America's cries of surprise and bliss, "Count back from thirty."

"Y-you've got to b-be fucking- shit- kidding m-me."

"No. Now hurry up." England began to fist his own cock once more, faster and rougher now that America was liable to finish any moment.

America sobbed pitifully, arms and legs shaking. "Th-thirty, twenty-nine, twenty- ah- twenty-eight..."

He miscounted at sixteen, so England made him start over despite the actual tears running down his cheeks, and by the time he made it down to twelve, England was spilling into his own hand. He wiped his semen on America's t-shirt, testing him to see if he would say anything and have to start over counting again, but America screwed his eyes shut and kept going.

"Six, five, four, fuck I-"

"Good boy, cum for me. Finish counting, you're so close!"

"Ah, shit, um, fo- no! Three, two, ONE!"

The scream that tore its way out of America's throat was so loud that England had to cover his ears. America pulled so hard against the tape on his wrists, that England was afraid he would injure himself and he slid behind him to hold him up. Head lolling back against England's shoulders, America tensed and relaxed a half dozen times before he was finished, his lower belly and shirt covered in sticky white. England pressed a few kisses to his temple, then leaned forward to turn off the vibrator. He let America catch his breath, and when he felt that he could support himself again, England scrambled for the scissors and cut the tape on his wrists, lowering America down slowly until he was lying on the carpet.

England made short work of the tape on America's legs, then dragged him far enough away from the newel post that he could remove the vibrator and the plug from his ass. America lay still and let him work, uncharacteristically quiet and listless. England tossed the ruined tape and dirtied toys aside and leaned down to stroke America's face.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?"

America nuzzled into his hand and closed his eyes. "I can't feel my nuts."

England laughed gently and America cracked a grin, but there were still wet tracks on his cheeks and falling backwards into his hairline.

"You're crying, though. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I just feel a little crazy."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, good crazy. And everything kind of hurts. But good hurt. Y'know?"

"Yes, I do know." England leaned down and kissed him, not missing the way his arms twitched as if he wanted to wrap them around England but simply couldn't.

"Way to make a fucking production of it, though. Jesus. I was not expecting all that. You bossing me around and shit. I just said to tie me up."

"Well, consider the bossing a complimentary service." England smiled cheekily down at him, but it faded as he combed his fingers through America's sweaty hair. "It was all right, though? I shouldn't have done any of that without asking you first, but-"

"No it was good. It was great! I mean, c'mon, I let you gag me. It's kinda given that you would go there."

"Hmm."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That mopey bullshit you do when you think I'm just saying stuff to make you happy. I loved it. Seriously."

England rolled his eyes, but kissed him again anyway and set to tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his shirt. "Well, let's get you cleaned up, then."

"Ah, no, I think I'm just not gonna move for a while."

"You're in that much pain?"

America wiggled his fingers and toes and grimaced. "Everything feels really heavy."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Lay on the floor and make out with me until I feel better."

England scoffed and walked away, ignoring America's protests. Instead of actually leaving him there, England retrieved two pillows and a blanket and tossed them on the floor. After some shifting and tucking and dealing with America's already wayward hands, England managed to get them both comfortably settled and warm. He placed a few doting kisses on America's cheeks and smiled.

"I suppose I can let you have your way just once more today."


End file.
